conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Weir'Mer
An ancient collective of tribes, its legacy is carried on by the clans Chestok and Fream who unite the other clans in a dual manner. Weir'Mer can also refer to the culture. =Breweesek= Weesek'Mer: The grand oak whos seeds gave birth to the Ancient gods. Wesek'Mer is also associated with reincarnation, as when the soul of the damned leaves their body they join the trees and when a leaf falls the soul is reborn. However, the ultimate reward of the dead is to join the gods if they served them properly. Vhannos: Ruler of the sun and the moon, he gives the warriors strength in the day and peace at night. He is also fitted with fertility. Havawn: The wife of Vhannos, she was the original deity of the moon but now encompasses families. Duh'gorn: He is a man of trees and season, he is also said to be the patron god of the first sect of druids. Maggil: She is the sister-wife of Duh'gorn, she is the divine and primal call of animals and beasts. Suhvak: She is the deity of lust and new life, when she walks barefoot in a forests planets spring up where her foot steps. She is a very important deity to the tribes, and even ceremonies are given to her honor. Dulivan: The god of sacrifice, his agents bring souls into the trees where they will be reborn. Jukkio: Immortal Champion of the gods, he was once a hero but in death he was reborn a god. He is the patron god of the Chestok. Luhfaj: God of the weather and the sky. Gannuah: Seer of the gods and lady of the mountains. She is also associated with wealth and bards. =Weesek-Bre'Mecair= Elvesito: She is the oldest sister, and the strongest of the divinities. Her weapon is a javalin that is drenched in virgin blood at all times or a long sword. Feeha: Youngest of the Mecair she is the virgin goddess of fury and death. Her animal associated with her is the crow, and she is often depicted washing her armor of the guts of men after a battle, and is pale and crying. She is the matron goddess of the Fream. "The Fist" Donfa: Husband to Elvesito he is the god of valor and defense. He earned his title fighting bare fisted against a vicious titan. Devueitie: The oldest of the brothers, he is the twin of Elvesisto. Devueitie watches over wars of men and fights for the noblest of causes. He is married to Deewak Mahdiik: Rogues and thieves worship him, he is the trickster and bad apple of the Mecair clan. Mahdiik is often associated with forces against Devueitie. Deewak: She is the wife of Devueitie, she is associated with health of the soldiers. Zasslee: She is the oddball of the family, the only pascifist of the Mecair she is associated with water. She is married to a transparent image of herself, but she is not loyal to the image. =Seehaim= Nuyatdai: The first seed to drop from Weesek'Mer, he was the father of the Weir'Mer gods. He and his wife Dahnai gave birth to the Weesek-Bre'Mecair. Dahnai: She is the goddess of the rain, Zasslee has taken her place now that she and Nuyatdai were killed and their spirits have reincarnated. Oppe: The jealous third seed to drop, he married a faerie named Fweea giving birth to the world's first Druid and Bard, Mag'Suioth. Kaua: The fourth seed to drop, she was Oppe's first wife but died giving birth to the Faeries. Mag'Suioth: The first druid, he was a blind man who could control the sun. When his son had overthrown him he was strapped to the burning sun and now lives in eternal agony. Fownge: She is a virgin-conception daughter of Dahnai, she is the mother of Breweesek and many Faeries. =Fett'jha= Fett'jha are the lesser gods, demigods, and heroes. They are the weakest of the divine touched and their numbers are great.